


little things he failed to notice

by xalleosm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalleosm/pseuds/xalleosm
Summary: Wedding and Lu Han standing on the altar. A combination Minseok used to wish but now a reminder to him.





	little things he failed to notice

The wedding invitations had been sent around. There was one in his hand. Minseok looked at it longingly.

_Well finally, after all this time._

The wedding took place in 5 days. To say he was nervous was an understatement. So he busied himself with works and other stuff.

 

_Can’t wait to see him in tux looking all handsome and loving._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lu Han had been quite jumpy. He was thrilled in awaiting his own wedding. It was unbelievable that in 3 day time he would be a husband to someone he loved so dearly.

He smiled to himself. They had come so far.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Of course, Minseok wasn’t wrong. He looked _breathtaking._ He walked down the aisle to approach the man. He breathed in deeply as the distance between them got smaller and smaller.

He smiled with all the feelings he caged inside.

The man caught his sight. His already curled lips got even wider.

“Minseok! You came.” He extended his arm for a small hug, his other arm was busy resting on the waist of his—well, now his wife.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Minseok pulled away from the hug with a pat on the back.

He took a step back to look at the groom and his bride. He smiled with a sigh, his eyes looking at them fondly. He was happy for them. He convinced himself he was happy. He didn’t have time to pity himself.

 

_I am happy for them, for him._

“Congratulations, you two. If Lu Han doesn’t take care of you well, just call me I’ll kick his ass.” They grinned and laughed at that. Minseok could only do the same.

Minseok then took a step forward to the bride. He whispered to her as he hugged her with one arm. “Take care of Lu Han, too.” To which the other answered him with _I will._

After that, Minseok stepped aside for the other guests to congratulate them. He took a glance to the them but they already busy with the current guests. So, he went down from the platform.

 

He sighed and let his shoulder slumped. He walked to— _I don’t know, just anywhere please._

As he moved his legs a step by a step, soon he walked faster and faster. Until it was far enough from the people, he ran. To the parking lot it seemed.

Thankfully, there was no one that saw him acting weird. He quickly unlocked his car and sat on the driver seat, leaning his head to the steering wheel with an arm covering his eyes.

He sobbed dryly before his tears fell freely wetting his cheeks and his sleeve. _No, I shouldn’t be like this_. But he let himself be, just this once.

 

Minseok then lifted his head and ran a hand to his hair before wiping his tears hurriedly and calmed his breath.

 

 

 

 

 

_Luhan hummed after he munched and swallow a spoonful of Minseok’s cooking. Seeming contented with how delicious it was he spoke up. “Min, you might as well have my babies please.”_

_He snorted. “Yeah, yeah… You just want me to provide you high quality meals.”_

_“I’m serious.” Luhan said with a wide eyes. Which he responded with rolling his eyes._

_“We’re on a date, go away.” Luhan said when they ran into Jongin at the skate rink. He shooed him with his hand._

_“Ooo…” Jongin smirked. “Get it on, Luhan hyung!” The younger said with a laugh as Luhan dragged Minseok away._

_Flustered and probably blushing_ — _without thinking, Minseok yelled to Jongin. “No, believe me, it is not!”_

_Luhan only pouted and didn’t object._

_It was almost midnight that Minseok just arrived home after being dropped off by Yixing. The man had insisted earlier to give Minseok a ride. He was supposed to go with Lu Han if only all the car tires were fine._

_Lu Han agreed on this and told Minseok to go home quickly._

_When he settled into his bed, he got a text from Lu Han as a reply to his text earlier._

**_Don’t worry, it has been fixed, I’m on my way home now. Text me when you’ve arrived._ **

_He yawned, today had been a long day. Before he completely fell asleep he texted Lu Han back._

**_Good. Im home now gonna sleep_ **

_Lu Han’s reply was really quick._

**_Okay, good night._ **

_He didn’t reply and turned off his phone before dozing off to the dreamland._

_He woke up around 10. When he checked his phone, he noticed Lu Han sent him a text just 3 minutes after the last message._

**_Sleep tight. I love you._ **

_Lu Han was an affectionate friend but never once he expressed it like this. Minseok let out a confused hum and didn’t reply._

_Two months later Yixing asked him out and he couldn’t say no. Five months into their relationship, Lu Han met a very nice girl._

_It was at the eight month, he broke up with Yixing. Because Lu Han wouldn’t get off of his mind._

_But Lu Han was already happy with his fingers linked to someone else’s._

He jerked from his recollection of memories of those moments and other dozens. He looked around to notice that he was still inside his car in the parking lot. It was hard to face Lu Han and his bride with a smile, but he had done it regardless. He mentally patted himself on the back. Minseok let out a shaky breath.

_Had I been blind all those time?_ Minseok thought to himself as he was slowly accepting the fact that he, indeed, had been oblivious and incredibly _stupid._ He had been minimalizing all gesture and everything Lu Han did to him as only an innocent act as a friend. He had caged in all his feelings deep at the pit of his heart, because he was afraid they were all only one-sided.

He was wrong. And naive.

What could he do, he was two years late. He chuckled to himself in a grim manner.

He had a chance, but he brushed it off. Now the picture of Lu Han standing on the altar looking incredibly dazzling only became a reminder to Minseok that he wasn’t and would never be his.


End file.
